Brothers for all eternity
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Even the King of Hell started as a cute, little fledgling in heaven :). And said fledgling had a lovingly big brother who cared for him, who was always there for him and he would always be there for him...


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**___

_I got this idea today and i just had to write this down  
Got inspired by the song "One Family" (the score) from the Movie "Tarzan"._

_Hope you like it and again sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes  
And i would apperciate feedback very much_

**_Brothers_********_for all eternity_******

When Michael appeared before the throne of God and reverently bowed before him, his father stood up with a smile on his lips. He stepped forward and put his hand on his son's shoulder and as Michael raised his head he was greeted by warm smile and God told him to stand up.

"You have asked for me father?"

"Yes, my son, I have."

Michael watched his father as he reached for something that lay behind him in a small bed when he had turned around and had turned his backs on him. Still with this gentle smile on his lips, the wise man turned around and held a small bundle wrapped in white sheets in his arms.

With a quizzical expression on his face Michael took the little bundle, although quite hesitant, in his arms and looked at it. Carefully he lifted up a couple of sheets and a warm feeling spread through his body, which even reached his wing tips as a little angel laughed at him, when he looked into his face.

Michael could not help but laugh back at him. Especially when the little angel stretched out his arms after him and made grabbing motions with his tiny fingers.

"It's a little angel..." he whispered softly and he reached a finger out to the little bundle in his arms and immediately small fingers grabbed at his hand.

Again, a hand was laid on his shoulder and he could hear the smile in God's next words as he spoke to him again.

"It's your little brother."

The warm feeling in Michael's body was stronger than ever before, his smile wide and he could just barely blink away a little tear of joy that had appeared.

He had a little brother...

Previously he had been God's one and only angel.

He loved his father, no question, but many times he had felt lonely when his father was busy and when he was left alone in heaven.

But those days would be over by now, because his father had given him a little brother...

"I thank you Father..." he whispered softly, never taking his eyes off the little angel in his arms.

"Take good care of him my son. Teach him what I once taught you, and be a good, big brother to him."

"Yes father. I promise to look after him and give him as much love as you has given me once. I will teach him your laws and be a good brother. I will protect him and take care of him for all eternity and I will make sure that no bad things will ever happen to him."

Michael turned around to look at his father and gave him a smile that would even let melt the coldest heart.

"Thank you, Father."

God also gave him back this gentle smile.

"Go now, my son. Show your brother his new home."

"I will father."

But before Michael left God's throne room, he turned around again.

"Father...what's his name?"

God had sat back on his throne again, but the smile did not disappear from his face as he answered.

"His name is Lucifer."

"Lucifer..." Michael repeated the name in a whisper, before he again turned his face to his little brother, who was still laughing at him and reached his little arms out for him.

The Archangel unwrapped him from the sheets, and held him in front of his face. Snow white wings adorned his back. Soon they would grow and one day they would be just as magnificent as Michaels, if not even more magnificent. Short dark hair perched on his head, and his face wore the biggest, heart-warming smile heaven has ever seen.

"He is a very special angel Michael," he heard the voice of his father and he could feel a slight shiver went down his spine. Something in God's voice sounded strange, but when the Archangel turned around, there was still this gentle smile on his father's lips, and he thought, he had only imagined this feeling.

Without answering the archangel bowed before his father before he put his brother back in his arms again and together they left the throne room. That his father's soft smile disappeared from his face, he no longer saw, because his mind was solely directed at his little brother Lucifer, who now looked at his new home with shining eyes.

"Come on little brother. I'll show you your new home: Heaven..."

Michael and not even God himself knew in this moment what a bloodthirsty monster would become of this innocent-looking little angel. What terrible things he would do to heaven, his father and his brothers and Sisters and for how much suffering he would be responsible.

And what terrible fate had been sealed for Michael at this moment...

**_The End_**


End file.
